Catfight
by Httyd4eva
Summary: set in the book world. 2 years after the rebellion ended merida's parents decide to choose him as her suitor, but in the barbaric archipelago you're supposed to marry for love, so Merida gets invited to visit to try win hiccup's hear. but is there another person who is in love with him. who will he choose? find out. rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue.

It was late at night as king Fergus and queen Eleanor began drifting to sleep, worrying about finding Merida a husband. When they closed their eyes they landed in a dark room with Merida and the triplets. In front of them were two ghosts having an argument. One was recognized immediately as Merida's grandpa Scott. The other was unrecognized with a grim looking beard.

"I refuse, I absolutely refuse," said the man with a grim looking beard.

"why not Grimbeard?" asked Scott. (from now on Grimbeard is GB)

"she's not fit to be my heirs suitor, besides we've already chosen one of his best friends,"

" Whar you mean that little bog burglar wretch,"

Fergus remembered the name bog burglar from the Vikings

"she's a lovely girl, his best friend and you know as well as I do they've always cared for each other"

"so?"

"my great great great grandson would never go for that wild child you call a granddaughter,"

"hey" yelled Merida.

"see what I mean."

"even so, it would be good for an alliance," said Scott.

"who needs alliances, Vikings marry for love," said GB.

"At least give it a chance, for your great great great grandson's sake," said Scott.

"fine, but mark my words, when you're granddaughter comes back, my descendant will have a wonderful wife, fit to be the king of the wilderwest's mate," said GB.

"Well at least you're keeping an open mind," grumbled Scott, "Fergus, send a message to the Vikings, saying you would like to form an alliance via a love marriage to someone highly ranked".

And the dream ended


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.

Hiccup was in the palace courtyard, practicing his swordfighting with Vallhalarama, when his father came over.

"hello father," hiccup said disarming her with an impressive flash lunge, seeing Stoick she realized they were probably going to have a talk, so she left them to it.

"The scots called requesting your hand in marriage for their daughter Merida," said Stoick.

"please tell me you said no," moaned hiccup.

Stoick smiled, "now hiccup, you know just as well as I do that marriage in the archipelago is strictly love, I told em no, but they insisted, so I told them that they could send their daughter over to try competing for your affections," said Stoick.

"thank goodness, hey dad, can I ask you for something?" asked hiccup.

"sure thing son," said Stoick.

"I want to know how you first asked mom out," said hiccup.

"finally!," said Stoick, then noticing hiccup's confused look he added, "finally, my son's asking out a girl, and who might the lucky lass be?"

"DAD, don't you think that's a little confidential," said hiccup turning a bright shade of red.

"awww come on, my little baby has a crush and I wanna know who it is," said Stoick, playfully rubbing hiccup's hair.

"fine," hiccup sighed, knowing defeat, "if you must know I intend on asking Camicazi out."

"Camicazi, you mean that little blonde girl, good at swordfighting and burglary with the high respect and love for you?"

"yes. Wait a minute, extreme love?"

"yeah."

"okay there is no way Camicazi is in love with me."

"why not?"

"because she's so awesome and cool, besides if my battle sister was in love with me I would know."

"funny, because I seem to remember that when we were sailing to tomorrow for Alvin to be king, all of us under the impression you were dead, Camicazi defying her mother and going out to search for you with Fishlegs, I believe her words were, 'hiccup is not dead Fishlegs, if he were I would know, if he were I would feel it in my heart'."

"she really said that?"

"mmhhhmm, go son, your mrs right is waiting for you."

"thaks dad," and he got on the windwalker and took off.

"good luck son."

After around an hour of flying hiccup landed in the bog-burglar isle, he knocked on Camicazi's door and she answered.

"hiccup, what a lovely surprise."

"Cami, good to see you."

"anything you need?"

"well, I was wondering if you would like to go out some time."

"like on a date?"

"yeah."

"hiccup, there is nothing in the world that would make me say no."

"great so, see you tonight?"

"it's a date," she giggled.

"bye, then."

"bye."

She waited till he was out of view then…..

"aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah," she screamed, causing stormfly and bertha to run to her side quickly, bertha, sword drawn, stormfly, ready to fire.

"Cami what's wrong?" asked bertha, noticing the distinct lack of intruders.

"I thought it was obvious mother, code blue, code blue!"

"awww, he asked you out, well I'm sure there's something you could wear."

But she became doubtful at all the clothes Camicazi had somehow spread all over her floor.

"how about this?" asked bertha revealing a sea foam green dress that was midnight blue at the bottom, which ended a little below the knees. It hung across in drapes with flowery sleeves.

"it's perfect mother, where did you get it?"

"I got the tailor to make one after the war ended, when you and hiccup started getting closer."

"thanks," she said hugging her mother, "I gotta go try this on."

she emerged with her hair in a braid, a white flower in her hair, and wearing sandals, she looked gorgeous.

"I don't know, it's just not, me, maybe I should just wear my usual," she said to stormfly.

"good idea, save those for dances though," suggested stormfly.

It was 6pm when he knocked on the door

"hi hiccup," she said, she looked the same except for her hair, which was combed back and into a braid.

"hi Cami, let's get going then."

"let's." she smiled.

**oooh. cliffhanger. how's their date gonna go? what are they doing on their date? find out in the next chapter**


End file.
